villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Saxton Hale
Saxton Hale is a daring Australian, President and CEO of Mann Co., and the star of many comics series. He is considered the fourth richest man in America. He was the sixth richest man in America, but surpassed the fifth by wealth and the fourth by killing him in a harpoon duel. His favorite pastimes include fighting, drinking, and battling with ferocious animals. In fact, most kids sleep with a teddy bear at night, but Saxton Hale sleeps with an actual bear that he tamed while in the Brazilian Jungles. His identifying features include a mustache, rippling muscles, a crocodile-tooth lined hat, and a patch of rotating chest hair shaped like Australia. He also refuses to wear clothes on his upper body "for obvious reasons". Saxton is the most current male of the Hale family to take up the reins of Mann Co. since Zepheniah Mann left its ownership to loyal aide and tracker Barnabas Hale in his last will and testament. His boisterous presence is felt in all areas of the company, from the slogan "We sell products and get in fights" to Gorilla Wrestling Fridays – his attempt at employee morale building. He also fills out customer forms with tick-boxes to either intimidate any product-thieving rivals or commend new inventors submitting a new product idea to him. His inspiring image is also featured on numerous Mann Co. catalogs and promotional materials. He is known (and feared) for his belief in handling customer service issues personally, with his official policy being: "If you aren't 100% satisfied with our product line, you can take it up with me!" Depicted most commonly as an antihero of the Team Fortress 2 universe, he is often called upon for jobs involving brute force. The community has granted him his own game mode in Team Fortress 2 mentioned as "VS. Saxton Hale" or "Saxton Hale Arena", in which one player controls the overpowered Saxton Hale and fights the rest of the players on the server with his fatal fists. Trivia *He has his own action comic series, starting with 'Saxton Hale's Mail Storm'. It is known to have at least 55 issues. *His hat is lined with crocodile teeth, similarly to the Crocodile Dundee. *He runs a Girl Scout troop called the Saxtonettes. *His name is an anagram for "Hot Anal Sex". *One of his greatest achievement is buying England, but he doesn't consider it important. *He claims to have invented the high five. *His chest hair has been shown in the shape of a Christmas tree during events. *He once tried to buy Apple, but Steve Jobs declined and the two presumably got into a fist fight. *He grew his moustache before he was 1 year old. Category:Humans Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Honorable Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brutes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bosses Category:Force of Nature Category:Lawful Evil Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Dimwits Category:Fighter Category:Speedster Category:Webcomic villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers